metal fusion stuff
by aquarianite181
Summary: its all inside
1. Chapter 1

Mew Hagane, Ginga's one month older sister, although both being of the same age, Ginga still calls her "nee-chan/meu-nee" and is extremely attached to her. She isn't his real sibling, both their dad's used to be great friends and after Meu's parents had died around when both kids had been 4, Meu had been transferred to the Hagane family, although Ginga had no idea of this and had naturally thought them to be blood related.

Meu has knee long dark brown spiky hair in a low tail with long bangs falling over her slant cat emerald green eyes. She at first is seen in dark blue ripped tight jeans, sleeveless black jacket and white shirt with a creepy smiling crescent made on it. she has a kind, loving, mature, mischievous and funny laid back personality, but there is another side to her where she is shown to be manipulative, cunning, ruthless and dark with a lot of secrets. Although neither side stops her from putting others first and her love, for her adoptive father and brother.

her bit-beast is Dark Zeus, whose appearance is that of a young man wearing a purple sleeveless shirt and jeans which on the right leg is folded upwards and wearing a long boot and on the left leg has a knee pad, on his right elbow is a pad and wearing a single sleeved guard on his chest and finally a black purple gleaming cape. There is a resemblance to Zeus's and Meu's appearances due to their hair style (although zeus has less spiky hair) and in their attitude. Both are always seen smirking and have a cocky attitude which comes in handy while intimidating their opponent.

Zeus has a double ended blade huge sword with the hilt in the middle like a sphere. He is a balance type. But that has never held Meu back even once from keeping the upper hand. She is an all rounder strong bey blader like Ryuga.

Although well known, she tries her best to stay out of the spotlight, and when challenged, she rather sighs than look excited but haves fun all the same.

Upon asking by someone in the dark, as to why she goes so far as to gain even more power, despite her already huge strength, and so far for someone who she isn't even related to, she smiles and responds:

"_I am the darkness and he is the light. I gain more power; I have the darkness growing stronger and stronger than before so that the light which will pierce through it is even more and stronger than before."_

Chapter 1:

Meu watched, sitting on a the edge of a building as her little brother and friends one by one met each other. She smirked as she saw the happy go lucky expression her adorable li'l bro's face.

Meu: Ginga sure hasn't changed over the years.

A deep male voice chuckled: of course not, he and Ryo sure were a pair. You really not going to meet up with him? Meu don't you think he's shouldered enough pain?

Meu: I'm supposed to be dead. Remember? I know how it'll turn out so why bother? But-

She said as she noticed a couple of hooded figures looking at the party's direction and slowly disappeared within the crowd.

She frowned: or maybe it is better that I show my face... looks like my problems won't settle down easily if I don't take care of it myself.

She crushed her coke can and jumped high in the air with another figure and twisting on a pole made her way down. Next to her a black panther softly landed on its paws. He had pale green eyes with scars all across his body and one elongating over his right eye

Meu: better get ready to get that annoying attention Akira.

Akira: I would be an idiot as to not get used to it. Let's just get this over it.

And there it was the stares that the both got but they walked through it, paying no attention to the gawking and pointing.

Meu: well, it looks I get to meet my cute li'l Ginga after how many years?

Akira: you '_died' _at the age eight...so 5 years would be right.

Meu smirked amused: that right? Well let's head on in.


	2. Chapter 2 metal fusion

Ginga and Hiyoma were at that time telling their friends about Meu right then.

Ginga: she was amazing wasn't she pal?

Hiyoma: indeed she was my friend. All the kids, regardless of the age, all looked up to her and followed her everywhere. And getting on her bad side wasn't an option, she was really scary then. An amazing powerful blader since childhood, she would've given Ryuga a run for his money I'm certain of that.

Madoka: wow she sounds cool.

Kyoya: I wouldn't have minded taking her on.

Ginga: sure and gotten flipped back on your face. forget beating her, no one could even hurt her and Zeus. They were an amazing combination.

Benkei: wow.

Hikaru: so what happened to her exactly?

Hiyoma: oh she used to travel a lot, couldn't sit still, Ryo just let her. But 5 years ago we got news from a person from another village where Meu had been temporarily staying. A huge landslide had occurred and Meu had tried to save them with Zeus, but something happened, no one can tell what, maybe it got out of control, or she was distracted maybe who knows, one thing or another, she got caught in it and...

Madoka: oh...

Ginga smiling sadly: and she was gone. I couldn't believe it, didn't wanna believe it, for me someone like Meu to disappear was unacceptable to me. She had always seemed so strong and unbreakable. I felt angry and sad altogether.

Dad told me that Meu that would never want me t break down and become nothing like that. that she was still with us watching us and to a kid that sounded amazing. Meu had always strived to get stronger and helped me get stronger so in a way I'm thankful to her from the bottom of my heart.

And I kept thinking, that if she were her right now, Ryuga and Doji would not have had it so easy, my father would be here and everything would've been normal like always. But it also gets me thinking I would never have met you guys and that also makes me feel sad. So I'm kind of glad, despite all that's happened that I'm here with you guys.

Kenta: Ginga.

Benkei in tears: wahaha that's so touching, I can't stop y tears.

The girls were also smiling with tears.

Kyoya scoffed then looked surprised, because a girl was in tears with a panther also sniffing.

Girl: oh that was too sad.

Panther: you said he was adorable but this just takes the cake. I've never cried so much in my life.

Girl: Ginga, you've grown so much.

!

Ginga and Hiyoma looked on pale and shocked. The girl who suddenly laughed and pushed her bangs back, her green eyes glittering and smiling with love and mischief.

Madoka: ginga?

Hikaru: hiyoma what's wrong?

Ginga: you...

Kenta: ummm guys?

Hiyoma: Meu...?

Kyoya? ! what?!

Ginga: wait, the same sister who's been dead for five years?

Meu smiled: oi now seriously and I had such a cool entrance thought up too and you just had to make me cry.

Akira: what was on your mind?

Meu: i... I have no idea, I think I was just gonna go with the flow and whatever came to mind first.

Akira: and that's your idea of cool?

Meu: who do you think you're talking to?

Akira smirked amused: oh but of course, how foolish of me.

Meu smirked back: you got that right~

Madoka: hey ... hey wait a minute what's-what's going on?

Akira: it seems we have some who are slow on the processing.

Meu: can't blame them, the whole coming back from the dead must be real shocker. I think?

!

Meu's eyes narrowed slightly as Ginga took her by the collar having this mixture of pain, sadness, confusion and anger on his face. hiyoma had also gotten out of his seat with a worried look.

...

Meu silently looked at her brother's face emotionlessly and then sighed.

Meu: what...?

She arched an eye brow, as if annoyed.

Meu: and here I was thinking you had matured a bit, you're still that kid li'l brother.

Ginga forcefully: meu-nee...! what's the meaning of this...?

Hiyoma was now looking around and saw that they were creating a scene.

Hiyoma trying to force himself to sound calm: Ginga...this isn't the right place to be like this. Let's go some place else and-

Ginga: and what?! Turn around just to see her missing again?! Just to have her run away cuz she finds this too uncomfortable to her liking?!

Meu: calm down you little dolt. If I had to keep away from uncomfortable things I would never have shown my face now would i? you know me that well I hope. Now let go and calm down.

Ginga was still glaring at his sister and the others were now looking worried.

Akira: oh dear. Meu just deal with him.

Ginga felt agonizing pain as his sister punched him. He stumbled backwards and slipped down.

Hikaru and Madoka: GINGA!

Kenta: hey!

Rubbing her fist: calmed down yet gaki?

Hiyoma helped ginga up and followed Meu and Akira out with the rest of them as the diner buzzed about what they had just witnessed.

Far from the crowded area, they walked into a park and reached to a huge willow tree where Meu turned about to see that the expression hadn't left her brother's or her friend's face.

Akira: well I guess we should've anticipated this?

Meu rubbed her head: not my problem. What are you three, to react as if I had broken your favorite toy and just showed it to you after this many years? Grow up. this is exactly why ryuga has no intention of taking you seriously. I'm surprised dad even thought of giving you Pegasus. You even had it destroyed before. Seriously that man is not thinking straight.

Ginga: dad's gone.

Meu looked up: I'm aware of that.

Hiyoma: Meu seriously just stop acting like this and come out truthfully, where the hell have you been and why haven't you showed yourself until now?

Meu: haaa. Of course I have to explain that to you. You guys have the right to know.

She told them that she had fallen to the land slide but had not died, because she was aware of doji trying to gain power, he was also after her. She had needed to disappear but had not aniticipated of him getting hold of Ryuga and attacking Koum village.

Meu: the gears of something have begun to turn and so I feel like I should help out in whatever I can.

Ginga: so that's it...and I was wondering what that was all about.

Meu: I'm sorry it's not because I wanted to see u guys. Although that isn't far off. I have missed u and I feel terrible for not being there when doji arrived.

Hiyoma: isn't it fine? *smirking* Meu's always been like that hasn't she?

Meu shrugged half smiling.

Meu: my bad. !

Ginga had pulled her in a hug.

Meu: ... (Smile) made u wait li'l brother. My bad.

Ginga: ... welcome back sis.

The others smiled as Hiyoma and Meu chuckled.

...

Meu: so we have Kenta, Kyoya, Benkei, Hikaru and Madoka?

Madoka: that's right.

Benkei: well there's Nicholas but he hasn't arrived yet.

Meu: would he be a guy with pale blonde hair, wearing a dark blue flipped back p-cap and dark red brown eyes?

Kyoya: yeah...?

Meu: would he also be banged up and injured like anything?

Benkei: ? no.

Meu: oh.

Pointing behind them: then I guess I got the wrong guy?

They all looked abck and gasped as Kyoya and Benkei shicked ran to their friend. Nicholas wa beaten and ragged, and it didn't look like he was fully aware of where he was. As they reached to him, his energy finally gave way and he fell down.


End file.
